The Bite of Betrayal, The Sweetness of Surrender
by yinspirit
Summary: A deeper insight into Fenris's thought when Hawke returns him to Danarius up until the moment his memory is wiped a second time.
1. Chapter 1

It was time.

After all these years on the run, Fenris was going to meet his sister. A living, breathing remnant of the past he could not remember. A time before Danarius and these horrid markings. And Hawke would be there. Hawke, who had managed to give him peace where there had been none, who had made the former slave feel truly cared for, even if she did constantly get on his nerves.

As they walked into The Hanged Man together, Fenris couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Was it just meeting his lost sister? Or was something else in the air?

When he walked in by his lover's side, his breath caught in his throat. There she was. Fiery red hair and green eyes he was sure matched his own. Memories flooded over him like a tidal wave.

"It really is you." Said the red-headed elf. Fenris swallowed but managed to speak. Why wasn't she looking at him?

"Varania? I-I remember you. We played in our master's courtyard while Mother worked. You called me…"

"Leto," she nearly whispered. "That's your name." Still she wouldn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" Fenris asked, a bad feeling settling into his gut. "Why are you so…"

"I'll give you three guesses," Hawke called, an almost mocking tone to her voice. A chill ran up Fenris's back as he heard the voice that had haunted his dreams since he had gotten his markings.

"Ah, my little Fenris." Said Danarius, the very picture of calm and superiority. "Predictable as always."

Fenris' eyes widened in shock, realizing the betrayal has come from the family he had known only briefly. He was here. After chasing him for years, Danarius had come for him. And while had had been screaming for his chance to take his revenge, Maker forgive him he was terrified.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Leto," said Varania. And Fenris believed her. But there would be no forgiveness for a crime of this caliber.

"You led him here!" Fenris spat at her. He had prepared himself for this possibility, but the pain of his only sister turning him in made his numbed heart ache anew.

"Now, now, Fenris," called Danarius curtly. "Don't blame your sister. She did what any good imperial citizen should."

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius, but I won't let you kill me to get them." Fenris said, a sneer of defiance on his face. It would end here, this much he knew. Though he and Hawke had their differences, they were together on this.

Danarius chuckled, and the shivers ran up Fenris' spine again. "Oh, how little you know, my pet." Fenris wanted to vomit from the term of endearment his former master used. What was he talking about? What did he not know?

"And this is your new Mistress, then?" Danarius continued. "The champion of Kirkwall? Impressive."

Fenris took a fighting stance. This was it. All his years of running, and he was finally going to be truly free, and Danarius was going to-

"If you want him, he's yours." said Hawke.

Fenris was literally knocked a step back from the shock. His mind reeled. He knew he and Hawke had their differences, but they couldn't run this deep. Not after what they had had…

"_What?_" was all Fenris could think to say.

As Hawke's companion's murmured in the background, Danarius addressed Hawke.

"Interesting. I'll make it worth your while, of course. The power of the imperium will be at your disposal."

Fenris turned to face Hawke, his voice filled with desperation. "Don't do this, Hawke. I need you." An unspoken please hung in the air.

Hawke had the nerve to smirk, _to smirk,_ as she said "You're on your own, Fenris."

Fenris lowered his gaze. He would not give Hawke the satisfaction of seeing how much her betrayal hurt him. "I suppose I should not be surprised." And truly, why should he? Hadriana, Danarius, his sister, and now Hawke, everyone important in his life had brought him pain and betrayal. Hawke just happened to be the latest in the pattern.

"What will it be, Fenris?" called Danarius. "Will you throw your life away?"

Fenris tensed at the sound of his former master's voice, but relaxed as he thought the question over, his eyes drifting to the ground He was tired, of betrayal, and of running. When the love of his life thought of him as a tool for financial gain, what was left for him? He had no home that belonged to him, no friends, and apparently no one who loved him. And so, Fenris gave up. He turned around slowly, eyes downcast, head bowed, the perfect picture of submission. "No. I will go with you."

Danarius and Hawke continued to speak. Coin exchanged hands. Fenris heard none of it, lost in his own thoughts. But when Danarius…no, when Master called… Fenris turned and followed without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed. Fenris wasn't sure how many. When you're chained by the neck in the hull of a ship headed to Tevinter, time sees to blur. The only thing Fenris had to mark the time was his meals, and even those could be being given at random intervals to confuse him. He had slept four times, that's all he knew for certain.

As Fenris kneeled in the dark, he heard the footsteps of Danari-of Master approaching. To his own surprise, the man was alone. Fenris blinked as his eyes adjusted to the lantern Danari-Master held. As the man hung it up, he spoke to Fenris in a soft yet commanding tone.

"So, my little wolf is finally coming home." The magister grinned. "I have waited long for this day."

The Magister stepped towards Fenris, who had his hands in his lap and his eyes on the floor. He was acting on old instincts: avoid eye contact and the masters will leave you alone. Unfortunately, when you already have Master's attention, there is little you can do to get rid of it.

Danari-Master stopped right in front of Fenris, but Fenris did not dare look up. Eyes down, hands in lap, do not make eye contact, do not-

Fenris flinched as he felt a hand brush through his hair. The magister paused as he felt his pet's reaction, but only briefly.

"My dear Fenris no longer loves his Master's touch. How disheartening." He continued to stroke the elf's hair. Not wishing to anger the man, Fenris tried his best to keep his revulsion under control. Finally, blessedly, the Master stopped.

But Fenris's relief was temporary, for soon the Master forced his chin up using two delicate fingers. As Master looked into the deep green eyes of the elf, he chuckled at the simultaneous fear and hate he saw there. The Master leaned down and pressed a rough kiss on the chained man.

Fenris, out of fear and instinct and utter revulsion, bit down. Hard. And for a moment Fenris had a fire within him, a will to fight. But when Danarius grunted and pulled back and he saw the absolute fury on the man's face and felt the collar digging into his neck, the spark went out again.

"Master, please forgive me, I…" Fenris whispered fervently, bowing his head. But Fenris was surprised to hear his Master…laughing? Cautiously he looked up.

"Such a fire inside my little wolf." He began to stroke the elf's white hair again. "Don't worry, we'll take care of that soon enough."

Master does not visit again, and Fenris begins to grow apprehensive. What he had done was a major transgression, and he remembers the sting of a whip like it was yesterday. He was not eager to re-experience it.

Two armed guards unlocked the chain that bound his and dragged him by the arms above deck. This was a useless show of Force, Fenris would have come with them anyway, but if they knew their force was unjustified they would not have cared.

Fenris arrived at the estate long after Danarius. Being a slave, has was not allowed the luxury of a carriage. So he was led on a leash down the main road, paraded in front of slave and mage alike. Eyes forward always, his gaze never wavering, but he could still hear.

"So Danarius got him at last." "I was starting to think the elf had beaten him." "I hope those markings were worth the chase."

When the group finally reached the estate, Fenris braced himself. He had not had many friends in the mansion, being by Master's side constantly left little time for it, but he knew every face. When he entered the hall, he noticed more slaves in the room than had business being there, each trying to steal a glance. He tried to ignore their falling faces. He knew very well that his absence was a hope in their life, at least one of them had made it out, but it was not to be. As the guards guided him through hallway after twisting hallway, he kept an account of every face he saw…and didn't see. Though of course he wasn't being led through the entire grounds, being back in this place of nightmares made his mind fear the worse.

Finally, the guards locked Fenris in a small room, deep in the mansion. Inside was Master, as well as another magister who looked very familiar. As Fenris studied her, a deep fear overtook him. The woman's name he could not remember, but remembered her skill set: memory.

"Ah, my little wolf, so glad to see you've joined us." Master called. He beckoned Fenris over. Fenris kneeled before his Master's feet and tried to stop his voice from quivering while he asked, "Master, I beg of you, not this. I will be faithful, obedient, I will never run again, I will take any punishment, but please, Master, not this…"

His Master laughed. "Don't you see, Fenris? It's exactly why you beg that I must do this. As long as you have those pesky memories in your head, you will never be satisfied." The man snapped his fingers, and suddenly Fenris found he could not move.

The lady magister was getting closer. No, no, no. He did not want to be rid of these memories. Memories of Varric, Bethany, Merril, Isabela, his dear companions. And Hawke…Hawke… He felt a pressure on his forehead, and the world went dark.

"Wake up, little wolf." The white haired elf stirred, but did not awaken. "I said awaken, Fenris. Your Master calls." Fenris opened his eyes blearily. His name was…Fenris. Yes, it had a nice ring to it. And this was his Master. He was supposed to…care for him.

Master smiled, stroking his hand through the white hair.

And Fenris closed his eyes and smiled back. "How may I serve, Master?"

Fenris was content.


End file.
